


Safe and Sound

by LaCacciatrice



Series: FlashBorg [5]
Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCacciatrice/pseuds/LaCacciatrice
Summary: Victor didn't know much about Speed Force, it was still an unknown territory to him. There was near to none information about Speed Force in his alien database. Yet he heard Barry talking about it time to time, mostly with Bruce. And Victor had no intention of losing Barry to some unknown power.





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> **Prior Knowledge:** Speed Force wasn't a thing until Mark Waid created it. So, when SF was created Barry was already dead in comics and Wally was the Flash. When Geoff Johns decided to bring Barry back, he changed his death to being stuck in Speed Force. Barry was one with the universe, he could watch everything etc. Since then, SF kept changing. It depends on the writer. But it became something bigger and more important in DCU. There was a time (between Manapul's and Venditti's run I guess) Barry almost felt SF warning him. Anyway, there's a strange connection between Speed Force and speedsters. It's their "home" and while using their powers, they feel a pull toward it. Sometimes they find themselves in the Force and get lost (happened to Wally). If you're not careful, you'll stuck in the Force, lose your memories and remain there forever. Barry is one of the rare ones who escaped Speed Force and he did it more than once (first time Eobard dragged him out and second time he and Wally helped Max to escape with them). Post-FP/Nu52 Barry is nowhere near as powerful as pre-FP Barry yet he walked in and out of SF like a boss (saved Iris and others). Still, it's better to avoid getting into SF unless it's absolutely necessary. P.S. It was also shown in JL animated series.  
>  **IMPORTANT:** The point is, life is too slow for speedsters and it's easy to lose yourself in Speed Force. During times like this, every speedster has a "lightning rod". A person that keeps their feet on the ground. Someone who they love with their whole heart. It was Iris for Barry. Linda for Wally.  
>  In this story, you already know who it is :)

Diana was drinking her second cup of hot chocolate when Victor walked into the room with a grim expression. She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow but didn’t say anything. Her soft brown eyes followed Victor's movements as she hid half of her face behind her mug. Victor looked tense, leaning against the kitchen counter of Hall of Justice. He rubbed his temple with one hand and turned toward the table where Diana was sitting.

"Hello, Victor." Diana awarded him with one of her sweetest smiles.

"I am sorry, Diana." Victor said, sounding tired, as he sat down across from Diana. "I didn't see you."

"Yeah, I noticed that." Diana said worriedly, leaning forward to take a better look at Cyborg. "Are you alright, Victor? You seem distracted and tired lately."

"Yeah." Victor answered too fast to sound convincing. "I am okay." Diana's eyes scanned every inch of Victor's face, her gaze was nothing like Batman's. She was warm and non-judgmental.

"What about Barry?" Victor looked up at her. 

"Barry?" He sounded uneasy. "What about him?"

"Is he alright?" Diana asked softly. Victor took his time to answer, eyes turned down at the white table between them. He couldn't decide what to say. Should he tell Diana the truth? Should he lie and tell Diana everything is fine? It wasn't a very good idea to lie someone with a magic lasso that makes people tell the truth. But even without the lasso, Diana could tell the difference. Victor closed his eye.

"No. No, I don't think he is." Diana sighed and leaned against the chair, fingers of her left hand playing with the handle of her mug.

"I guessed so. He doesn't act like the Barry I know. I barely see him nowadays." And that hurt something deep inside Victor. Because he also felt the lack Barry in Hall of Justice. He still sent his reports, he came when League called but there was rarely something big going on these days that required League to assemble. Victor almost wished for an alien attack so he could see Barry again, more than 5 seconds. "What's wrong with him?"

"It is not my story to tell." Because despite how much Victor wanted to protect Barry and help him, he wouldn't betray Barry's trust. Diana nodded.

"I understand." She looked worried. "Is it bad?"

"It is."

"Do you think I should talk to him?" It was weird, like Diana was asking his permission. Like Victor was something special in Barry's life and he'd know Barry better than anyone else. Maybe it was true, maybe it wasn't. But Victor knew for sure that Barry would feel overwhelmed if Diana knocked his door right now.

"I think we should give him more time." Victor said. "I am keeping an eye on him, don't worry. If he gets in trouble, I will let you know." Diana gave him one of her 'I can see right through you' smiles.

"You are a good  _friend_ , Victor. No matter what Barry said, I am sure he didn't mean it. Don't be mad at him." Victor was taken back by that.

"Mad at him? Why would you think—I am not mad at Barry." Diana's chestnut eyes softened. 

"He seems confused. And sad. So sad. I am sure he didn’t mean whatever he said. Don't let him push you away. He is not used to people being there for him." Victor felt overwhelmed by this. He really didn't know what to do. What was the right thing to do? It's always so easy in movies, every character knows what to say or do, having a script spread in front of you must help. However, Vic had no scripts and he might be good at many things but expressing his emotions and dealing with mental breakdowns wasn't one of his skills unfortunately. 

"I know." He said slowly. "Barry is hurting and he is trying to find his way alone like he always does. I want to reach him but... I don't know how." Diana leaned forward and grabbed his hand tightly. 

"He will come to you, Vic. As you said, he just needs some time. All you need to do is to be there for him when the time comes."

Victor could do that. He could be patient and understanding. He turned his hand in Diana's and squeezed her soft hand as a 'thank you'. 

"I will." He said, knowing that it just sounded like a promise. One that he actually meant and was ready to keep.  

It was late at night when Victor heard noises coming from downstairs. He wasn't expecting some petty thief, there was no need for any of them to try to rob here. However, there could be a bigger threat. So, Victor took careful steps, almost making no sound as he went down the stairs. There was no light which was suspicious. Why wouldn't a League member not turn on the lights? Well, maybe Bruce wouldn't because he's a creep like that. 

Noises were coming from the entrance. Victor got ready to attack just in case and turned the corner.

Then he came face to face with a soaking wet Barry Allen. He wasn't wearing his suit. He was in a dark red jacket, white t-shirt and black jeans. His dark hair plastered against his forehead, eyes wide and bloodshot like the last time they actually talked. But he wasn't crying. At least Victor didn't think he was crying. It was hard to tell due to rain. He looked traumatized, shocked and shaken. Victor forgot their latest talk immediately and put his hands on Barry's stiff shoulder.

"Barry? What happened?" Barry's eyes stayed on Victor's chest, lower lip trembling maybe due to shock or cold. Barry's body temperature was higher than a normal person though. His body looked small and despite all the muscle he gained after lightning struck him, he looked fragile. And young. So young. 

Victor's eyes traced every part of Barry's body. There was a cut on his left thigh. From the look of it, it was still bleeding. There was a cut on his face, right under his left eye. 

"Who did this to you?" Victor asked. Barry looked up at him like he woke up from a trance. His eyes traced every part of Victor's body, his shaky hands grabbed Victor's sides like he was younger boy's anchor. Victor was waiting for a reaction.

What he wasn't waiting for was Barry to pull him hardly and slam his lips against Victor's. And it felt so long ago, when he kissed happier, brighter Barry Allen in his messy poorly designed so-called hide out. Victor's hands disobeyed his mind and pulled Barry closer, opening his mouth to kiss the other hero deeper. Barry's hands clutched the back of his hoody, pushing his body against Vic's inorganic one. Victor could taste rainwater on Barry's lip. This was the wake-up call. He pushed Barry back softly but determinedly.

"Wait, Barr, wait a second." Barry didn't look like he was in his right mind, for once. And he was still bleeding. His accelerated healing would take care of it, of course, but Victor wanted to know what happened to him. 

"Please." Barry pleaded. Eyes shining with tears. "I need something to ground me, I feel the pull."

"Pull of what?"

"Speed Force. It's pulling me. I need to slow down. Please." His voice was fragile. Victor looked into his eyes desperately, not knowing how to handle this situation. He sighed as he gave up, hands framing Barry's face and pushing his lips against the other boy's plump ones. If this was what Barry needed at the moment, Victor was more than happy to give into. He wrapped an arm around Barry's waist and pulled their bodies closer. Victor didn't know much about Speed Force, it was still an unknown territory to him. There was near to none information about Speed Force in his alien database. Yet he heard Barry talking about it time to time, mostly with Bruce. And Victor had no intention of losing Barry to some unknown power.

"You are here." Victor whispered against Barry's lips between small kisses without opening his eyes. Barry whimpered and clutched Victor like a lifeline.  "You are with me." 

Later, when Barry stopped vibrating on the spot, Victor grabbed his hand and dragged him into the kitchen. They were alone in the house and why wouldn't they be? Bruce was still using his Batcave as a hideout and of course Alfred was with him. Diana was working in France while Arthur belongs to Atlantis. Clark had his life with Lois. Barry normally stayed in Central City. Victor was the only one using Hall of Justice as a home. Of course he could still stay with his father but their relationship was still not perfect. Victor could never forget how little he meant to Silas until he turned his son into an interesting experiment. 

Victor forced Barry to take off his wet jacket as he turned on the lights. Under the soft yellow light of the kitchen, Barry's skin didn't look as sickly pale as before. He was still wet and bleeding though. Barry tiredly took a seat and sat down. Victor found the scissors and kneeled between Barry's legs. He almost expected Barry to make an absolutely not funny blowjob joke but the other boy didn't speak. Victor sighed and cut Barry's jeans, revealing the deep cut on his left thigh. With his accelerated healing it would be gone in a few hours. But Victor didn't like the idea of leaving Barry in pain, even if the dark-haired boy didn't look like he was aware of his injured leg. Also, infection wasn't a good thought. 

So, in dead silence, Victor started to clean the cut. Thank Speed Force for the fast healing, Victor didn't think he would be able to stitch Barry's leg, alien tech or not. He did look at Barry time to time, it was worrying to see Barry so.... emotionless and unresponsive. This was giving him an idea about what happened tonight. But just thinking about Barry seeing that psycho again made Victor's stomach churn. 

"Barry," he finally said, "maybe you should talk to Diana." Victor tried to handle this himself, he tried to let Barry handle this but it was clearly not working. And Barry said this Thawne guy only wanted to hurt him but what if he decides to attack somewhere else one day? A speedster was a dangerous enemy. 

"About what?" Barry asked with his raspy voice.

"You know." Victor said, shrugging. He wasn't sure saying Thawne's name would be a good idea. 

He expected Barry to get offended, push him away maybe, even though he can't imagine Barry being anything other than kind and gentle. Dude treated his enemies with care and sympathy, for fuck's sake. Victor could still remember watching Barry arrest Captain Cold with a sad expression, handling him with care and gentleness that you could only see in your closest friends. Barry always saw the best in everyone. He tried to help his Rogues Gallery, trying to convince them that they are smart and talented and could become whatever they wanted to be. It's never too late. Maybe that's why his Rogues were the nicest villains. Despite using Barry's kind spirit against him time to time, Rogues had a strict rule of not killing women, children and speedsters (aka Barry Allen). They usually tried to avoid hurting civilians if they could help it (maybe except Roscoe who was an asshole, really). And they never shot Flash to kill him, maybe hurt him a bit but that's it. They had a weird, confusing respectful hate-love relationship which Vic found hard to understand. But it was funny to think that even Gem Cities' worst criminals liked and respected Flash.

 "You are right." Barry said, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "The League deserve to know. I just don't know how to tell them." Victor patted his uninjured leg sympathetically. His hands stilled on Barry's leg and he looked up at Barry carefully.

"Barry... what happened tonight?" Barry played with his fingers for a whole minute before answering. He wasn't meeting Victor's eyes but Vic didn't expect him to. Barry found it hard to keep the eye contact when he was nervous.

"I stopped Golden Glider and the Top, before I could do anything I found myself lying on the ground under the Gem City Bridge. And... he was there. Standing 3 steps away from me, watching me like I was a prey."

"Why didn't you call us?" Victor couldn't help but sounded a bit annoyed. He would like to drop a fucking tank on that fucker.

"I didn’t have time to. Also, I couldn't think anything when I saw him." Barry shook his head, face twisting into a pained expression. "He mocked me, he played with me, taunted me."

"Don't let him scare you." Victor said strongly. "You are not a little kid anymore. He has no power over you. You are stronger, smarter and you have us." Barry finally looked at Victor between his fingers. His expression wasn't anything like anger, resentment or disgust. It was pure pain. And sadness.

"But I am, Vic. I am still scared of him." Barry broke the gaze. 

"What he did to you--"

"You have no idea what he did to me." Barry said, shaking his head, raindrops falling from his hair to table and on his lap. "Even I don't know." Victor got back to his feet to prepare something hot to drink for Barry. His body temperature might be higher than a normal person but a hot drink would be relaxing.

"What did he say to you this time?" Victor asked as he was filling the kettle and grabbing two mugs from the shelf.

"A lot of things. I don't know what to believe anymore."

"Maybe he's lying." Victor offered. 

"He is not lying about my mother." Barry said uneasily. "He knew every single detail of that night. And it explains everything. He is not lying about burning down our first house. He is not lying about breaking my arm. Or my dog." Victor didn't know what Barry was talking about Barry sounded so sure that Vic couldn't question him any longer. 

"He erased my best friend." His eyes were glued to the table, he looked so small, so young, so broken. His voice was low and softer than ever. "I didn't even know he existed 'till today."

Victor placed the mug filled with herb tea in front of Barry heavy heartedly (he knew better than giving him coffee). He was going to take the seat across him when Barry's hand grabbed his metallic one faster than any human being ever could. Victor looked down at their hands, eyes following pale skin of Barry's exposed arm and found his face. He was looking at Victor with wide eyes.

"Are you mad at me?" Barry said, his voice was not any higher than a whisper. Vic turned his body fully towards Barry, other hand closing top of Barry's. 

"No, I am not. Why would I be?" Barry shrugged half-heartedly.

"Because I was avoiding you. And you seem angry." Victor sighed, taking his hands off of Barry's and framing his face with both hands.

"Listen, I am not mad at you, okay? I am mad at so many things right now. Thawne, destiny, God or whatever there is. I am mad at them all but not you." Barry shyly looked down at the table, couldn't keep eye contact any longer.

"You are always too nice to me. Too gentle with me. Most people simply avoid me." One of Victor's hands found Barry's sharp jawline and caressed the skin.

"Well," he said softly, "you are too cute to avoid." Barry was too worn out to blush maybe but he softly smiled. At least he tried to.

"I think I love you." Barry said out of nowhere, sounding dead serious. And most importantly, he said it without breaking the eye contact like he always did. "But not like 'yo buddy love you you're my bro but no homo' kind of way but more like 'I want to suck your dick but also cook dinner for you and support you', you know? I mean--"

"I got it." Victor said to stop Barry from rambling any longer. 

"Oh, cool." Barry broke the eye contact eventually, alabaster skin looking healthier with blush on his cheeks. Victor tilted his head by putting a finger under his jawline. 

"The feeling is mutual." He said softly. Barry raised his eyebrows like he couldn't understand the meaning of his words for a moment. Then a hopeful, genuine smile appeared on his face. A blissful quietness fell on them after that. They both drink their teas in silence. Barry's long forefinger was drawing random shapes on the table. 

"You came." Victor finally said, breaking the silence. Barry looked up at him under his long lashes, question marks all over his face. "You came to me. I am glad you did." Barry looked down at his half-filled mug and tried to find the right words. 

"I didn't know. I didn't know what was going on. After I tried to fight Thawne, he ran away. He didn't need to. He could win. I wasn't in my right mind and he knows more about the Speed Force than I do. He knows me. He could finish me off but he didn't because he's playing with me." His right hand balled into a fist under the table. "I was hurt and scared and angry. I went to the warehouse, took off the suit and tried to calm down. But it didn't work. I felt like... it felt like I was vanishing, I was losing myself. I had to do something. So I ran. I ran faster and faster and faster. Until I found myself here." Barry looked up at Victor, the expression on his face caught Vic off guard. It was almost like Barry was observing, trying to crack a code. Understand him. "I didn't know what I was searching for until I saw you." Something in his metal core warmed, this was somehow more touching than half assed love confessions they made ten minutes ago. "That's when I felt like myself again. It was you."

"Why do you think so?" Victor asked, genuinely wondering. Barry's answer was simple yet carried so much meaning.

"I guess you ground me in this world." Barry grinned. "Like a lightning rod."

"Don't." Victor laughed. "Don't you dare to call me that."

"Why not?" Barry said jokingly. "It could be your superhero name, we would be a crime fighting duo; Flash and the Lightning Rod."

"Thank God, we didn't let you choose the team name." Barry looked offended.

"What is wrong with 'Super Six'?" Victor leaned toward him, grabbed Barry's wrist and pulled him forward. Barry fell into Victor's lap with a yelp. He wrapped his arms around Victor's shoulders by instinct. Vic placed one of his hand between Barry's shoulder blades as other one wrapped around his waist carefully.

"You know what time it is?" He whispered against Barry's lips. Barry frowned.

"No? Did I forget something? My mind works fast enough to remember almost everything, I can memorize a lot of details and read books in seconds. But I can't remember anything important right now. Is it someone's birthday? Don't tell me it's yours. Because I didn't--"

"It's time to shut up." Victor said and pushed his lips against the other boy's. 

And for once, Barry was okay with silence.  

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe they didn't make Barry yell "Super Seven (Six)" like in comics lol  
> Ray said Silas didn't care about him till he became Cyborg but those scenes were cut. Their relationship was also complicated in comics. Also, Golden Glider and Top were a couple before Flashpoint. Top is nowhere to be seen then and GG is with Sam (Mirror Master). 
> 
> All the terrible things Eobard Thawne did to Barry Allen (or those I can remember):  
> 1-)Mentally abused Barry since his birth  
> 2-)Get his dog killed by a car  
> 3-)Pushed him down the stairs and broke his arm  
> 4-)Set their first family house on fire  
> 5-)Erased Barry's only childhood friend from history so he’d grow up alone  
> 6-)Killed his mother and put the blame on his father  
> 7-)Killed his wife (Iris West) (he also tried to steal her before)  
> 8-)Tried to kill his fiancee (Fiona Webb) While trying to stop him, Barry accidentally killed Thawne. He got arrested and lost his place in Justice League, his dignity and reputation  
> 9-)Lead him to Flashpoint  
> 10-)Beat the shit out of Barry in Flashpoint, mentally abused him to a point that Barry didn't even resist and Thawne almost killed him  
> 11-)Threatened Henry to kill his son, left no choice for Henry other than breaking out of jail (which made Barry feel terrible about his father) only to beg Flash to save his son (hate Venditti but damn that was emotional)  
> 12-)Tricked metas into believing that Barry is the villain and he'd eventually cause Central City's fall, put together a team to take him down  
> 13-)Blow up CCPD and put the blame on the Flash (which caused Darryl to hunt Flash down and arrest him)  
> 14-)Kidnapped his father and forced him to reveal his identity to Henry (his dramatic ass took them to Barry's childhood house)  
> 15-)Tried to kill Barry (which he did 4546 times) in front of his father  
> 16-)Pushed Barry into almost killing himself by going into the Speed Force to find Dr. Manhattan and Thawne himself who took the Button  
> 17-)Once again abused Barry to a point that Barry was willing to stay in the SF forever for the sake of others  
> 18-)Dragged Barry into Negative Speed Force which was poisining Barry and slowly killing him every time he used his powers  
> 19-)Beat the shit out of Wally West II and kidnapped Iris to get his attention (which ended with Iris killing him = them arguing and breaking up)  
> 20-)Forced Barry to reveal his identity to Iris  
> 21-) During 2008 Rebirth, he dragged Barry out of SF only because he was mad that Barry died as a hero, so, he brought him back and tried to kill his wife (Iris) again 
> 
> He's my favorite DC villain, a total psycho and unlike other villains, he's completely obsessed with Barry. Barry is all he cares about. He was ready to die to make Barry suffer during Flashpoint.  
> During Willliamson's run (current Flash Rebirth comics), Eobard was soo obsessed with Barry that you could say he's in love with him lol He admitted that he was doing all those terrible things to get Barry's attention so that Barry could spend more time with him. He killed Barry's mother because he saw Barry with Original Wally West which made him realize that he's not the special snowflake in Barry's life and he felt betrayed.
> 
> I'm really not satisfied with this one but... thanks for reading and please don't mind my long ass notes lol
> 
> By the way, I created a tumblr account for DC so, if you wanna reach me; lanthimo


End file.
